shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Main Story: Chapter 1
Episode 1 The knocking sound echoes through the room. Spade: "They're here already." Spade's hair bristles against the door. Mina: "You know who is coming?" Spade: "Yes, those brothers." Mina: "You mean, Rupert and Alfred...?" (Are they going to suck my blood again...?) I am chilled with fear just thinking about it. I clearly do remember the fact they sucked my blood and the fear I felt for those two. Mina: "I don't want to meet them." I hear a knocking sound again as I mutter those words. ???: "Are you still asleep, Mina?" That gentle voice must be Rupert's. ???: "Hey, hurry up and let me in!" The one having no intention of hiding irritation is Alfred. Spade: "They must be dying to see you, huh?" Mina: "...It's a great honor." Spade: "But, you can't avoid meeting them forever." Spade: "......Hmm, let's see. Just pretend that you've become their belonging." Mina: "Pretend?" Spade: "That's right. Then they shouldn't harm you." Spade: "Listen. Just pretend to be their belonging and find where the Rose Garden is." Mina: "But, how should I pretend to be their belonging...?" As I remain helpless, I hear a vicious conversation outside. Alfred: "Let's just kick the door open..." Rupert: "Well, doors aren't supposed to be kicked open, but...there are exceptions." Alfred: "Rupert, get out of my way." Spade: "What a hot-tempered man...I guess I do not have much time to explain the details." Spade: "Either one is fine. Just choose one of the brothers and pretend to obey." Spade: "Make sure you listen to what the one you choose says." Mina: "Obey either one. Listen to what he says..." I go up to the door as I repeat the words. Spade: "Don't mess up." Mina: "Yes, I'll try not to, Spade." Having nodded to Spade, I open the door before it's kicked open. I see grumpy Alfred and Rupert smiling in silence when I open the door. Alfred: "...Oh, you were awake. Why didn't you answer us?" Rupert: "It's okay. She opened the door for us." Rupert smiles at me after he has warned Alfred. Rupert: "We're sorry to burst in on you. We had something to ask you, and we couldn't wait to come here." Episode 2 Mina: "Something to ask me...?" Rupert: "Yes. We want to know who you love." (L-love...?) My mind stops for a moment by the sudden question. Alfred: "You love me, right? Just say that you do." Rupert: "You don't have to lie. All you have to say is that you love me." Both are persisting to make me say I love them. (Who I love...?) << Option 1: Rupert. >> Mina: "I..." (They must have come here to check if I became their belonging.) (And now, they both told me to say I love them...) (If I had to choose one and pretend to be a belonging...) As I think, I look at Rupert. (He looks at least better than the other one, because he's not short-tempered...) (Even if that smile was a fake...) Mina: "I love...I love Rupert." I answer, killing my emotion. Rupert: "Mina...!" Rupert holds my hand tight. I smile to Rupert, controlling the impulse to shake his hand off. Alfred: "What? I can't believe I failed it..." Alfred damnably clicks his tongue and glares at Rupert. Rupert: "I'm sorry for you, Alfred." Alfred: "It should have been the first time for you too, Rupert, to turn someone into a vampire. Why on earth did you succeed but not me?" Rupert: "Well, then I guess I just had stronger power than you, Alfred." Rupert: "We should go now, Mina." Suddenly having my shoulders held, I look up at Rupert in surprise. It doesn't feel comfortable at all having my shoulders held, but I endure. Mina: "To where...?" Rupert stares at me in silence. Mina: "What...?" Rupert: "No, never mind. I knew belongings speak with their own will, but this is the first time to see someone that I sucked blood from to be like this." Rupert: "I'm not used to it yet. I'm sorry to make you surprised." Rupert: "I'm going to the Rose Garden, so will you come with me?" (The Rose Garden...?) I feel my heart beat so fast hearing that phrase. (I didn't think I could go to the Rose Garden so early...) Mina: "Of course, I will." I give Rupert a big smile. Mina: "Rupert, I have something I want to ask you." << Opion 2: I don't love either one. (script needed)>> Category:Draft